The 5th Clan
by The Hope Lions
Summary: 3 years after the events of The Last Hope Skyclan's home is once again being uprooted. When Silverpaw decides to follow the patrol who has set off to find the other 4 clans and ask for help she has bitten off more than she can chew. Will Skyclan survive?
1. Allegiances

I decided to write this because I love warriors and love Skyclan. I know I've messed the cats up. The elders might not be old and the ages for mates might not work, but this is acctually really hard to do when I don't know any ages specifically so please bear with me. This chart shows how things are at the beginning of the story ( prologue) with all the knowledge you can know then. The story then jumps ahead 4 moons. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. And this takes place about 3 years after the end of The Last Hope

* * *

Allegiances

Skyclan:

Leader: Leafstar

Deputy: Cherrytail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads.

medicine cat :Echosong-a small, silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny, dark gray paws, deep, green eyes, a white chest,a fluffy tail, and soft fur.

Frecklewish (Daylight only)-a leggy,mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs.

Warriors

Billystorm-a ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes and strong jaws.

Cloudhair-a gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside

Plumwillow - a dark gray she-cat

Patchfoot- a black-and-white tom with green eyes

Nettlesplash - a pale brown tom.

Mintfur-a short-legged, gray tabby she-cat.

Honeyfur- a light-colored she-cat.

Sagewhisker-a small, pale gray tabby tom

Snookthorn- a black-and-white tom

Sparrowpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Starwing- light gray large tom

Oakflower-brown light she cat

morningice- white tom with green eyes

Creekspirit: silver-blue tom with blue eyes

Daylight warriors:

Ebonyclaw (daylight warrior)-a long-legged, strikingly black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath

( Apprentice) Tallpaw : Long legged brown tom Mentor:Sparrowpelt

Whisperheart: dappled ginger she-cat

Queens:

Birdtail-is a black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye.

Firestorm-a ginger she-cat.

Stormtail is a gray-and-ginger she-cat

Elders:

Waspwhisker-a gray-and-white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail.

Petalnose-a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes, and long claws

Fallowfern-a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw: tabby she-cat with green eyes Mentor:Cherrytail

Dewpaw: Silver-blue tom with hazel eyes Mentor:Cloudhair

Kits:

Eclipsekit (5 moons):black ton son of Stormtail and Snookthorn

Frostkit (5 moons): white tom son of Stormtail and Snookthorn

Dustkit (4 moons): Gray she-kit daughter of Birdtail and an unknown tom

Silverkit ( 2 moons)( Actually 4 but the clan all thinks 2): Tiny silver kit with blind blue eyes.

Seedkit (2 moons): Strong brown tom with gray eyes son of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt

Jaykit: (2 moons) Gray kit with green eyes son of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt

Petalkit: (2 moons) Dappled brown she-kit with yellow eyes daughter of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt

Tigerkit: (2 moons) black and white stripped tom son of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt

Thunderclan:

Leader: Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

medicine cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with crippled hind legs

Warriors:

Cinderheart: a slender, dappled, broad-headed, fluffy,smoky gray tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, a delicate nose, sharp teeth, and a long, sleek, bushy tail.

Poppyfrost: a slender, dappled,[5] pale[6] tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.[1]

Lilyflower:a dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

Hazeltail:a small, gray and white she-cat with a pale, thick, soft, fluffy pelt, a lean and whippy tail, and broad shoulders

Mousewhisker:a big[7] gray-and-white tom[1] with thick, soft fur[8] and green eyes.

Foxleap:Reddish Tabby tom

Toadstep: a heavy black-and-white tom

Rosepetal: a lithe dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe:a well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's,[2] and a torn ear.

Dovewing: a fluffy,pale smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Ivypool:a small, slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail,a soft muzzle, sliced ears, and dark blue eyes.

Cherryfur: a small, fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Molenose:a large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Ambertail:a pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes.

Snowstreak: a white tom with amber eyes.

Dewmist: a gray tom with amber eyes.

Ravenfeather: black tom with green eyes

Blackstep: Back she-cat with dark eyes

Berrynettle: Small ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Barkfur: brown tom tabby with a heavy body

Fallenleaves: yellow haired strong tabby tom with dark eyes

Brightpelt: black and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerheart:a sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, a powerful frame, and dark amber eyes. Formerly of Shadowclan but came to Thunderclan to be with Dovewing

Apprentices:

Willowpaw: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Goldenpaw: large gold she-cat with brown eyes

Pepperpaw: dusty gray tom

Queens:

Dovewing: a fluffy,pale smoky gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes

Ambertail:a pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes.

Kits:

Moonkit (1 moon): White and gray stripped she-kit of Dovewing and Tigerheart

Flamekit (1 moon): ginger tom with green eyes son of Dovewing and Tigerheart

Fawnkit: (4 moons) small brown she-kit of Ambertail and Molenose

Elders:

Cloudtail-long haired white tom

Sorreltail: a sturdy, slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and paws,and a soft tail.

Leafpool: a small,slender, lithe, pale, brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle,a white chest, and white paws. Retired early at the wish of Starclan.

**Shadowclan:**

Leader:Crowstar

Deputy: Dawnpelt

Medicine cat: Stormspirit

warriors:

Pinenose

staringwing

Fleetfoot

Cherryeye

Fernblaze

Stoneclaw

Flareheart

queens:

Krestelsun

elders:

Tawnypelt

windclan:

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Gorsetail

Medicine cat: Krestleflight

warriors:

Crowfeather

Whiskertail

Weaselfur

Flamefur

Duskclaw

Mothfern

Bolderclaw

Heathertail

Tinywater

Elders:

Owlwhisker

Riverclan:

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Pebblefoot

Medicine cat: Willowshine

Warriors:

Robinwing

Petalfur

Mosspelt

Hollowfoot

Nettledrop

Foxmist

Bramblefang

Elders:

Mothwing


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Sky is dead," the chilling voice called out causing a shrieking weep to spread across the awaiting cats. "She died at the hands of a two-leg monster which has killed her mother and left her sister blinded."

"How could we let this happen? Skyclan will be destroyed without Skystar's spirit to guide them to a new home! All our kits will die!" the queens sobbing worked as a wedge breaking open the last of the each Starclan cat's hearts.

"If I may speak," the cat walking out of the shadows held the respect of every cat in Starclan, despite the fact he never lived in a clan.

"Skywatcher, of course. You brought our clan back to life, but what can we do? Sky's spirit is back among us again and we do not have the power to give him another chance. If i could, I'd go myself, but I do not have the strength to lead my clan to a third home. I brought them to the gorge where they have met nothing but disaster. I am not fit to bring them anywhere else." Cloudstar's grief and guilt flooded over every cat. He did well for his clan during his brief time as leader, but no cat could disagree that Skyclan's new home had been any better than the first. Once again twolegs were destroying Skyclan's and Starclan could do nothing but wait and suffer with their decedents.

"We could send a patrol of cats to find the other clans and beg for their help and a new home," Skywatcher suggested calmly, "Firestar helped us once and I'm sure his clan would help us again even if the great Firestar has left their ranks."

"Has there still been no word from Spottedleaf? She used to visit once a season!" cried a cat from the back.

"No, there's been no word. Thrice we've gone through the cycle of seasons and she has not appeared. We must accept that she died in the battle against the Place of No Stars. Skyclan was lucky to be left out of the war, but even here we felt it's effects."

"Even if we go back to the forest the clans won't give us a new home. There was no room for us then and there is no room for us now. I won't let my clan be rejected by her fellow warriors again," Cloudstar growled.

"Even if the clans would help,one of the coldest leaf bears we've ever seen is coming and Skyclan can't afford to lose her warriors for countless moon to a quest to find them. We must wait until the sun warms the forests and the daylight warriors begin to come again!"

Grumbles sounded. Everyone knew that the cat's words were wise-Skyclan needed her warriors, but the fear that the forest wouldn't reach newleaf lived in every cat's heart.

"It is decided, "Cloudstar called to the assembled cats. "We shall wait for new-leaf and then send a patrol to find the other clans."

The cats scattered, but Cloudstar stayed to watch the scene unfolding beneath him. A blind kit, no more than 2 moons old staggering through the first snowfall of the season. She can still smell her brother and mother's scent but knows, instinctively, that she must keep moving or the frozen ground will kill her too. Still, despite her will to live, the little kit finds herself unable to carry on. She settles down into the snow and Cloudstar, sighing with despair, prepares himself to retrieve her spirit. Normally that would be the job of a queen, but this little cat was Cloudstar's own kin and she deserved a place in Starclan.

Just as he begins to cross over into the clan territory Cloudstar spots a patrol heading for the kit, Leafstar in the lead. Confident that the kit will survive and thrive in her new home Cloudstar settles down and prepares himself for the pain of watching his clan suffer all leaf-bare.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

4 moons later

Silverkit awoke to the mingling scents of new-leaf. Blossoming trees lines the forest around the gorge she called home tempting her from her nest like a juicy mouse.

"Isn't this great Silverkit! Just look at the ground, I've never seen it without snow!" Tigerkit's meowing could wake the entire camp, but today, luckily, the only one who heard his tactless words was his mother, Firestorm.

"Tigerkit apologize to your sister!" she scolded. Firestorm had always been an easy cat to understand, but there always had been two things she insisted on that Silverkit didn't understand. For one, she always insisted that her kits refer to Silverkit as their sister, even after everyone understood that they didn't share blood. The second, and most perplexing thing to Silverkit, was Firestorm's uneasiness around mentioning Silverkit's blindness. So she couldn't see, that didn't mean she knew what was going on in camp any less than another cat; in truth she probably knew more about what was going on in camp than the rest of her clan mates. Testing the air, Silverkit noticed that he Daylight warriors were arriving prey dangling from their teeth.

"Leafstar, you need to get some patrols out there! Now that the snows melted everything is out! You could catch enough to feed the clan before sunhigh," Ebonyclaw's voice rang through the gorge. Silverkit liked Ebonyclaw, because she seemed to feel the least awkward around the blind kit, but she could be a bit moss brained when it came to things like waking up the entire clan at dawn.

"It looks like you've already done that job for us, thank you." Leafstar told her proud warrior with a dipped head.

"Flamestorm, Leafstorm has Greencough!" Silverkit meowed concerned. How could no one have noticed earlier? Silverkit hadn't left the nursery since the last snowfall and it smelt to her that Leafstar had been sick at least that long.

"Hush now. I knew Greencough is scary. We lost many cats to it this year, but you're practically 6 moons. You need to stop making up stories; you'll spread panic with words like that," Flametail bent down and gave an affectionate lick on the head for the kit she'd nursed.

"I've told you, I'm 8 moons and ready to be an apprentice!" Silverkit hated that no one believed her when she said she'd been born late last greenleaf, but it was true. She distinctly remembered the warmth of the sun on her pelt and the abundant smell of prey in the air. "And it's not a story! Leafstar is really sick and she is on her second to last life!" Why did no cat ever believe Silverkit? Why couldn't they just use their nose and smell it themselves?

"I won't listen to this nonsense. Especially if you're 8 moons you're far too old for this nonsense. Leafstar has 5 more lives to lose before she reaches Starclan. Now go back inside with you littermates and I'll bring you that nice plump rabbit."

Firestorm thought she knew everything because she was a warrior and the clan leader's daughter. Silverkit would show her! "Come on Firestorm, let them come out and play. This is practically the first nice day they can remember. They'll be apprenticed soon enough and can help me clear out the elder's den." Silverkit felt grateful for Dustpaw's words. She could always sneak out the back of the nursery, but it was hard for her to find the right footholds without being spotted by one of the other kits. If she could get out without climbing her task would me much easier.

"Can't we Firestorm?" Tigerkit pleaded, "I want to hear some stories!"

Tigerkit is the king of making his mother feel guilty, so Silverkit wasn't surprised at all when she agreed, "All right you five go and have some fun. but stay out of the warrior's way and help your sister up into the den!"

None of them needed to ask which sister needed help, they all knew she meant Silverkit. Even though she might not have kitted the blind kit she felt complete responsibility for her safety.

Once the 5 kits were out of firestorm's hearing Silverkit turned to her adopted littermates, "You guys go ahead. i need to stop by the medicine cat den i think i got scratched by a thorn. I'll call up if i need help."

None of the kits really believed Silverkit, they never did, but in their excitement about being out of the den was too great for any of them but Petalkit to even slow down, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" the ske-kit asked gingerly. of all her littermates, Silverkit only really liked Petalkit. Sure, Petalkit was one of the worst when it came to babying, but the soft-fured kit did it out of concern for Silverkit, not fear of her mother like the others.

"I'll be right up," Silverkit lied. Honestly, she found the repetition of the elder's stories to be boring and only went along to be out of the den. Once petalkit's pawsteps moved away Silverkit dashed across the gorge to the medicine cat den before any cat could see her and ask questions. The last thing she needed was Firestorm thinking she was hurt, she wouldn't be allowed from the nursery for a moon.

"Silverkit, are you hurt?" Frecklewish asked quickly upon seeing the small kit.

"Leafstar has greencough and no one believes me!" Silverkit wailed. "and I know if she loses this life she only has one more!"

Silverkit smelt Echoong moving closer before feeling the gentle lick on her head. why did everybody baby her so much, she wasn't a kit anymore!

"Did Firestorm tell you that? i didn't think she knew," Echosong muttered more to herself than any other cat.

"So I was right!" Silverkit exclaimed, " Leafstar does have greencough and she only hasn 2 lives left!"

"Tell the rest of the clan won't you," Frecklewish chastened. 'Yes, Leafstar is sick and risking losing her second to last life. however, she doesn't want the entire clan knowing so why don't we keep this our little secret okay? Don't tell Firestorm and don't tell any of your littermates, understood?"

"Of course Frecklewish! I won't tell any cat!" silverkit felt proud that she'd figure something out that no one else knew and she'd keep the secret to her last breath. "Do you need me to fetch catmint? I know where it grows. I remember it was green and round and smelt so nice!"

"Silverkit, you just described catmint to me perfectly. have you seen it?"

"I remember seeing it before I came here, before I was blind."

"I always thought she'd been born blind!" Frecklewish told Echosong, "Silverkit, when did you go blind?"

"The night I came here. didn't you know? my mother ws bringing me and my brother, Sky, here to be raised as Warriors. she had never wanted to join the clan before but with leaf fall coming she wanted protection for her kits. We.. we ran into a twoleg monster. It killed Sky and my mother before liquid came into my eyes and made everything go dark. i thought the clan knew?"

'How could we know?" sympathy drifted in the air from the two medicine cats who finally knew the truth about how the little blind kit ended up in a snowdrift. Echosong continued, "When Leafstar's patrol found you you were lying alone in the snow barely breathing there were no trace of any other cats, you must have walked away from the monster. They brought you back here where you barely survived under Firestorm's nursing. We always assumed, when you woke up and couldn't see anything, that you'd been born blind. Why didn't you tell us? i might have been able to fix your eyes."

"it's an elder's job to tell the stories and a kit's is to listen," Silverkit shrugged, "I knew i wouldn't see again the moment it went dark so i didn't say anything. I've been blind now as long as I could see, it doesn't matter anymore. "

"Well, you're a very, very, brave kit," Echosong told her. "Frecklewish why don't you bring this catmint to Leafstar and tell her to keep to her den. leafbare might not be done with us yet and we don't want sickness spreading. "

Silverkit listened to the fading pawsteps before asking the question that bothered her, " If I'm so brave, why can't i be a warrior?" I saw the full moon 4 times before I came here and 4 more moons have passed since, I'm old enough to be an apprentice!"

"Silverkit, you don't honestly think you could be a warrior when you can't even see your prey?" Echosong asked as the tenor of sympathy laed her words.

"I don't want to be a warrior! I know I can't do their duties, but i want to do something besides sitting in the nursery well Flamestorm's kits become apprentices! I don't like being a burden to the clan!" Silverkit complained. She hated the clan feeding her and taking care of her when she could do nothing for them in return.

Echosong thought for a moment, "Why don't you be my apprentice then? Frecklewish is only here during the day and you certaintly have a nose for illness. i don't know if it will work out, but I can talk to Leafstar about it."

Hope filled Silverkit's little chest, "Could i really? I'd be the best medicine cat in all the clans! I'll learn everything in a day and show that I can be helpful too!"

Echosong purred with laughter, "I don't know if I can teach you everything in a day, but i can surely teach you over a few moons. I'll go and talk to Leafstar right now. she's been wanting to apprentice your littermates before the full moon but she was worried about leaving you behind. i think this is the best solution."

"Oh thank you Echosong," Silverkit told her bouncing like a rabbit.

"Go along and find your siblings. Tell them to get cleaned up for later."

Silverkit ran off using her senses to keep away from warriors and other debris in the camp. She was going to be a medicine cat!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silverkit hurried to the Elder's den to share the wonderful news of their apprentice ceremony with her litter mates. Not thinking about the fact that Petalnose was in the middle of the story about how she came to Skyclan,Silverkit burst into the den words rolling out like thunder, "It's today, it's today! We're having our apprentice ceremony today!"

"Then stop acting like a rabbit and hold yourself together," Petalnose scolded kindly. If any other cat had interrupted one of her stories they'd be eating mouse bile for a moon, but no cat felt right punishing Silverkit. Silverkit knew they felt being blind was a bad enough punishment and they didn't need to add to Silverkit's suffering. Suffering- Silverkit would never forget the day Stormtail told her sister, Firestorm, that 'she hated to see Silverkit suffering with her blindness.' Silverkit didn't suffer! Sure, she missed seeing the brilliant colors that lines the skies every morning, but she'd quickly gotten used to relying on her other senses enough to not get hurt. Sure, she had her tumbles, but the little kit could navigate the gorge like any other kit if the warriors would just let her.

"I was just talking to Echosong, and she said I could be her apprentice and that we'd all have our apprentice ceremonies today!" Silverkit explained to her excited adopted-littermates.

"You're going to be a medicine cat!" Petalkit asked as she brushed her pelt against Silverkit's, "That's so cool!"

"Forget about her being a medicine cat! We're going to be warriors. She can stick her nose into the leaves, I'll stick my nose into a mouse," Seedkit bragged. Of all Firestorm's kits, Seedkit bothered Silverkit the post. Unlike her other littermates who only bothered her by caring TOO much, Seedkit only teased Silverkit about being blind and moved her nest nightly in an attempt to confuse the silver kit.

"Yeah, being a medicine cat must be boring, I don't envy you Silverkit," Jaykit told her affectionately.

"Jaykit! A medicine cat is a very important member of the clan. Any cat can be a warrior, but it takes a very special cat to speak with their ancestors. You should be proud of your sister." Fallowfern chastened.

"Are you really going to speak with Starclan?" Petalkit asked in awe.

Silverkit nodded in excitement. Learning all the herbs to heal her clan would be cool, but speaking with Starclan would just be amazing. Starclan was so wise and knew so much while she knew so little. Maybe Silverkit would even be able to meet Starclan tonight! Still, she couldn't help but wonder if Starclan would accept Silverkit even though they weren't her ancestors. Sky and Dew, Silverkit's mother, were never part of the clan, so where were they now that they'd died?

"You 5 better go and get cleaned up and have something to eat. Leafstar will probably want to hold your ceremony at Sunhigh," Waspwhisker reminded the kits. "I'm sure Firestorm wants to give you all a good cleaning. You look like you haven't been out of the nest in a moon!"

None of the kits reminded him that they hadn't, instead they just dashed from the den to the nursery to share the news with Firestorm.


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update. First I got hooked on Continuum then my brother broke his arm and I had to go into work for him. I've just been so busy lately. Nothing for months then everything hits at once!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting," Leafstar's yowl was course and Silverkit felt bad. She should be in her nest resting not apprenticing kits who could wait until she regained her health. Silverkit found herself sitting nearest to Leafstar of his littermates and realized with surprise she no longer smelt of fresh sickness. She must have lost a life, Silverkit realized, Now, when she dies, she'll join Starclan like any other cat.

The Sunhigh sky brought warmth to the new-leaf day, but the chill of leaf bare still hung. When such an early snowfall occurred 4 moons ago who was to say a late one wouldn't be in order as well. Still, Silverkit felt confident that the chill would stay away for today at least and she'd be able to get out and sense the territory.

"As we all know New-Leaf is a time of regeneration and rebirth. Leaf-Bare has been hard and we've lost cats, but today I am proud to announce a renewal within the clan. Today, Skyclan will be stronger than ever before with the addition of two new warrior and 5 new apprentices." Murmurs went throughout the clan. Nver before had so much new blood flooded the ranks of the clan.

Leafstar released a muffled cough that Silverkit knew only she could hear. Starclan might have healed her deadly infection, but she was still sick with Whitecough at least. " I, Leafstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Heatherpaw, Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the two replied in unison almost like they'd been practicing. Silverkit didn't doubt it, knowing Dewpaw he'd want to practice it just as much as his hunting.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewdrop. StarClan honors your tenacity and your willingness to learn and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan."

"Dewdrop, Dewdrop," Heatherpaw's voice lead the charge in welcoming the new warrior.

Once the noise died down Leafstar carried on with the ceremony," By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heatherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Heathertail. StarClan honors your heart and sense of duty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan."

If Dewdrops's welcome was loud, Heathertail's hurt Silverkit's ears. The well-loved cat truly had a heart like none other Silverkit had never known.

Moons later the cries dissolved and Leafstar could start what Silverkit couldn't wait for. She sat patiently, but inside her pelt was crawling with ants in excitement.

Leader: Tigerkit, Petalkit, Seedkit, Jaykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw, Petalpaw, Seedpaw, and Jaypaw. Petalpaw your mentor will be Morningice . I hope Morningice will pass down all he knows on to you. Seedpaw, your mentor will be Starwing. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you. Jaypaw, your mentor will be Creekspirit. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you. Tigerpaw, I will be your mentor."

Yowls of amazement went through the clan. Never before had Leafstar had an apprentice since she became leader never mind one of her own kin.

"You have shown great ambition and I hope to pass down all I know on to you for the betterment of our clan."

"Tigerpaw, Petalpaw, Seedpaw, Jaypaw!" Silverkit led the cry, fearing for a minute as the meeting broke up that she'd once again been forgotten about.

"Wait!" Leafstar's voice held no hint of the sickness raging through her body." We have one more ceremony to be completed today."

Echosong stepped to the front of the meeting," Cats of Skyclan, as you know, I will not be around forever and Frecklewish can only be with us during the day, so it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown perseverance, and a good heart. Your next medicine cat will be Silverkit. Silverkit, do you accept the post of apprentice as a medicine cat?"

Silverkit's voice quavered as she whispered the dangerous words that would set her apart from my clanmates forever "I do"

"Then tonight you will sleep in the Whispering Cave where you will be welcomed by Starclan by your new name Silverpaw." Aware that her littermates did the same I stepped forward to touch noses with Echosong and then Frecklewish in turn using my sense of smell to find them in the crowd of the clan.

"SILVERPAW SILVERPAW!" Maybe she was partial, but Silverpaw felt that her name was cheered loudest of all.


	6. Allegiances as of chapter 3

in case you're curious this is how the clan looks now. When they return from the quest I will update it again.

* * *

Allegiances

Skyclan:

Leader: Leafstar (Tigerpaw)

Deputy: Cherrytail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads.

medicine cat :Echosong-a small, silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny, dark gray paws, deep, green eyes, a white chest,a fluffy tail, and soft fur.

Frecklewish (Daylight only)-a leggy,mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs.

Apprentice: Silverpaw: Tiny silver cat with blind blue eyes.

Warriors

Billystorm-a ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes and strong jaws. (frostpaw)

Cloudhair-a gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside

Plumwillow - a dark gray she-cat

Patchfoot- a black-and-white tom with green eyes

Nettlesplash - a pale brown tom.

Mintfur-a short-legged, gray tabby she-cat. (dustpaw)

Sagewhisker-a small, pale gray tabby tom

Snookthorn- a black-and-white tom

Stormtail is a gray-and-ginger she-cat

Sparrowpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Firestorm-a ginger she-cat.

Starwing- light gray large tom (Seedpaw)

Oakflower-brown light she cat (apprentice: Eclipsepaw)

morningice- white tom with green eyes (Petalpaw)

Creekspirit: silver-blue tom with blue eyes (Jaypaw)

Heathertail: tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dewdrop:Silver-blue tom with hazel eyes

Birdtail-is a black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye.

Daylight warriors:

Ebonyclaw -a long-legged, strikingly black she-cat with a collar that she tucks moss beneath

( Apprentice) Tallpaw : Long legged brown tom Mentor:Sparrowpelt

Whisperheart: dappled ginger she-cat

Queens:

Honeyfur- a light-colored she-cat.

Elders:

Waspwhisker-a gray-and-white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail.

Petalnose-a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes, and long claws

Fallowfern-a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

.

Apprentices:

Eclipsepaw: black tom son of Stormtail and Snookthorn (mentor Oakflower)

Frostpaw white tom son of Stormtail and Snookthorn (mentor: Billystorm)

Dustpaw: Gray she-kit daughter of Birdtail and an unknown tom (Mentor: Mintfur)

Seedpaw: Strong brown tom with gray eyes son of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt( Mentor:Starwing)

Jaypaw: Gray kit with green eyes son of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt ((mentor: Creekspirit)

Petalpaw: Dappled brown she-kit with yellow eyes daughter of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt ( mentor: Morningice)

Tigerpaw: black and white stripped tom son of Firestorm and Sparrowpelt (mentor: Leafstar)

Kits:


	7. Chapter 4

So sorry for the delay. My internet has been very unreliable the past few days and I've been so busy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Can we go out and see the territory?" Silverpaw asked Echosong as soon as the clan meeting broke up. To her disappointment Echosong just purred in amusement.

"I don't want you trampling about all day. While you will be sleeping as you visit Starclan tonight you'll find it not to be a restful night. No why don't we go into the den and I begin to teach you the usages of each herb. That way, tomorrow, when we go out to look for them you'll be able to remember what most of them smell like."

"I'll be able to remember what all of them smell like!"Silverpaw boasted even if she was disappointed. Even Tigerpaw was going out to explore the territory, and his mentor should be resting. "Shouldn't Leafstar be resting? If she loses this life she'll be gone forever." Silverpaw asked when the three medicine cats were out of hearing range. Silverpaw smelt the fear coming from Echosong as she replied.

"I still do not understand how you can tell the number of lives Leafstar has, but keep in mind the rest of the clan believes she has 3 more to spare. She's the only leader this new Skyclan has ever known and she fears that her leaving our ranks will mean the end of this clan. Her Blackcough is gone and while she should be resting she is intent on training Tigerpaw."

Silverpaw had never heard of Blackcough, but she imagined it was even worse than Greencough. How had no cat besides her known of Leafstar's illness if it was that serious. "She thinks Tigerpaw will be clan leader someday doesn't she? She wants to be sure her kin is there to take over if the clan falls into decent upon her death."

Echosong spoke almost silently as she replied still amazed by the young cats insight, "Yes. I have told her before that Skyclan will survive long after we are gone, but she fears for her clanmates. That is none of your worry yet. Go into the stores and pick out any herb you've smelt before and tell me what you think it is used for."

For hours Silverpaw went over the herbs and to Echosong's surprise Silverpaw recited the use of every herb that had been used by Echosong in the moons since she arrived, even if she didn't know all the other usages each herb had.

"Frecklewish we might as well retire. I think Silverpaw has both our jobs covered!" Echosong concluded fondly at sundown when the pair finally stopped from the night. "Go and get something to eat, you've worked hard and done well. You'll make a wonderful medicine cat." She told Silverpaw.

Silverpaw nodded, but first helped Frecklewish put the herbs they'd removed back into the store. Upon the task's completion she found a mouse that smelt of Tigerpaw and went to sit besides him.

"Did you catch this?"

"And the sparrow too! Leafstar says I'm one of the most natural hunters she's ever seen! I lept right into the tree to catch that bird! You wouldn't believe how much I've learnt already."

Like always, Silverpaw found that Tigerpaw's companionship came along with the benefit of not having to speak of her own life because the apprentice never shut up.

A little before Moonhigh Echosong awoke Silverpaw and led her to the mysterious Whispering Caves. While she couldn't appreciate the beauty of the stones, the cool smell of water soothed her nerves as she awaited meeting Skyclan.

"Silverpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Echosong's voice echoed inside the cave as if there were hundreds of her.

"It is, Silverpaw replied timidly wondering for a second if she was cut out to be such an important member of the clan.

"Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Silverpaw stepped forward to place her nose on the rocks before falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Silverpaw purred in pleasure when she opened her eyes and realized she could see. Sometimes she saw in her dreams, but the longer she spent blinded, the less she remembered what it was like to see.

To her left Silverpaw found a cat she recognized instantly even if there was no way it could be him. "Sky!" she called. The gray cat in front of her seemed too large to be her little dead brother, but Silverpaw just knew it was him.

"Greetings Silverpaw. I am indeed Sky, though not the brother you knew, not entirely. It's hard to explain and we don't have much time, walk with me." Silverpaw followed behind the cat who was her brother but not as he led her through the bounding hills of Skyclan to a clearing. On their way, Silverpaw saw the flash of a tabby pelt and the smell of Heathertail, but that wasn't possible. How could Heathertail be in Starclan?

"You're not the only cat visiting Starclan tonight, Silverpaw. Dark things are coming and your clan will need all your strength, "the cat who spoke to Silverpaw was gray with cloud-like white patches along his back. "I am Cloudstar, an ancient leader of Skyclan. It was I who first brought Skyclan to your gorge home, but I fear the twolegs will once again rob Skyclan of her home."

"What do you mean? I've heard stories of how twolegs drove us out of the old forest. Are they doing that again here?" Skyclan was just getting over a terrible leaf-bare and if the twolegs started to destroy the territory Silverpaw knew there was no way her clan would survive. "What can I do to help?"

Sky purred at her enthusiasm, but spoke with guilt, "You can only help your clan by being the best medicine cat you can be. Echosong is as old as any elder, and Frecklewhisker has never spent a night in the caves. Your clan needs you to heal them. I was reborn as your brother to lead the clan I founded to the other clans, but I didn't make it to the camp. I was killed by a twoleg monster and you lost your sight. Now, it's up to our clanmates to save us."

"That's why Heathertail is here isn't it? She's going to find the other clans and ask them for help like Firestar helped us before!" Silverpaw couldn't help but feel jealous of her clanmates who got to go on a journey to find the other clans of legend. Silverpaw wondered if they'd get to meet Firestar, or if Firestar had joined the ranks of Starclan in the moons since he helped re-found Skyclan.

"Yes," Cloudstar told the silver apprentice, " Heathertail, Morningice, and Eclipsepaw will venture down the river to find the other 4 clans and ask for help. I am unsure whether they will give it, they did not in my time, but it is the only chance we have of Skyclan surviving. They will set off at the full moon. You are the only cat who knows this, and you must not tell. Leafstar will never let them go for it will be a dangerous journey, and Echosong would feel honor bound to tell her. On the full moon you must prepare them traveling herbs and see them off."

"Also, in the upcoming days see if you can teach the questing cats about the herbs you're learning. Still, be careful they don't know you know until the night for they might think you'll tell Leafstar and flee early." Sky added.

"I will, I promise," Silverpaw told them sincerely. If she couldn't go due to her blindness she'd make sure they had the best chance of success. Skyclan must survive and if that means traveling to the other clans and begging for help so be it.

"Starclan go with you Silverpaw and good luck, "Sky told the silver apprentice as she awoke.

"Did starclan tell you anything you want me to help interpret?" Echosong asked her apprentice as she led her out of the Whispering Caves.

"Nothing important," she lied. Silverpaw would keep her promise to Skyclan, even if she didn't like lying to her mentor.

Over the next half-moon Silverpaw busied herself with learning and preparations. After only a few days Echosong was pleased enough with her quick learning to send Silverpaw out with just an escort to collect the growing herbs. Whenever this happened Silverpaw always picked one of the questing cats to go with her so she could tell them all about the herbs they were gathering. Neither of the toms seemed interested in her babbling, but Silverpaw was confident that Heathertail paid enough attention to pick up the more useful and recognizable of herbs.

On the night of the full moon Silverpaw snuck out of her nest as soon as her mentor fell asleep and waited for the questing cats at the edge of the stone. At Moonhigh she heard Eclipsepaw's voice "Wait, I think I smell Silverpaw. We can't let her see us leaving or she might tell."

"She can't see anything mouse brain, and it's probably left over from when we went out to collect herbs earlier. That cat has been using me as her personal slave. It seems like she's always bringing me along to get herbs." Morningice's tone was as cold as his namesake and Silverpaw felt bad. She'd been so concerned at teaching them all she could before she left that she hadn't stopped to consider they needed to gain strength before the journey. Prey had been running well, but the traveling herbs Silverpaw had prepared would only help them so much._  
_

"Really? How could she have time to bring you out when she always seems to be asking me!" Eclipsepaw meowed.

"You don't think she knows?" asked Heathertail. "I mean that we're going. Maybe she overheard us planning and was trying to help us by giving us some training." Silverpaw purred, be it Heathertail to hit the mouse on the nose.

"She can't know. She would have told Leafstar and I doubt Leafstar would let us go if she knew. Skywatcher said so." Eclipsepaw told the others.

"Unless she was told specifically by Starclan not to tell until you left," Silverpaw told them stepping from the shadows.

"Silverpaw, you scared my pelt off. How long you've been there?" Heathertail asked at the same time Eclipsepaw said he knew he'd smelt her before.

"Long enough to hear you waking up the entire camp." the silver apprentice told them good heartedly. "I'm sorry Morningice if I've been tiring you out. Cloudstar told me to try and teach you some basic herbs before you went. Here, I made you some traveling herbs. They'll help give you strength on your journey."

"So you did know!" Heathertail meowed astonished, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Skyclan told me not to," Silverpaw replied with a shrug. "You best be going. I'll cover for you in the morning, but you'll need to be far enough away by sunhigh that they can't track you. I'll wait until tomorrow when you're long gone to tell Leafstar where you've gone. You're right, she won't like the idea of you being in danger. Now go and Starclan be with you!"

The traveling cats bid there farewells and Silverpaw made her way back to her nest wishing she could be setting off on their adventure with them.

When she fell asleep Silverpaw dreamed herself to be back on Starclan's rolling hills. The cat besides her looked exactly as she remembered him, Sky, in his kit form.

"What are you still doing here? The Silver I know would never have sat back and watch someone else have all the fun! You should follow them and find the other clans too!" Sky told his sister.

"The Silver you knew could watch someone gone, I can't! I'm blind now Sky, I'd be useless on a journey. Anyways, Starclan told me not to go."

"I'm in Starclan aren't I? And I say go Silver! They need you and you need them. There is nothing you'll be able to do for Skyclan here except die as the trees are ripped from their homes. Follow them!"

Sky was right. Skyclan had Echosong and they didn't need her, but the questing cats did.

Waking up suddenly Silverpaw ran faster than ever before. She had to catch up with Heathertail and the others. She was going to find the other clans.


End file.
